


Когда нужна помощь

by BarryBucks



Category: A Young Doctor's Notebook, Alice Through the Looking Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryBucks/pseuds/BarryBucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаг влево, шаг вправо, и вот они танцуют этот бесконечный танец, привычный для узких коридоров. Мика поднимает глаза, отрывая их от истории болезни в своих руках, и раздраженно смотрит на своего невольного партнера. Тот в ответ смотрит на него насмешливо и снисходительно. Мика обращает внимание на его всклокоченные волосы – их неряшливый вид заставляет его насторожиться. Кто он такой?</p><p>посвящается рэдскотту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда нужна помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Пользуюсь тем вариантом имени ГГ "Записок юного врача", что использовался в британском сериале)  
> Про Эддисона Бэннета почти ничего неизвестно, обобщаю его образ из промелькнувшего эпизода в трейлере с впечатлением от образа самого Эндрю Скотта.

Шаг влево, шаг вправо, и вот они танцуют этот бесконечный танец, привычный для узких коридоров. Мика поднимает глаза, отрывая их от истории болезни в своих руках, и раздраженно смотрит на своего невольного партнера. Тот в ответ смотрит на него насмешливо и снисходительно. Мика обращает внимание на его всклокоченные волосы – их неряшливый вид заставляет его насторожиться. Кто он такой?  
Но незнакомец опережает его:  
\- Мика Афанасьевич, я полагаю? – спрашивает он, склонив голову. Раздражающе-ласковая снисходительная улыбка не сходит с его лица.  
\- Да, это я, а вы..? – спрашивает Мика быстро. У него нет времени на разговоры, его ждут пациенты: он уже отсюда видит расположившихся на скамейке деревенских - в шапках, платках, наглухо застегнутых до подбородка тулупах – как будто в коридоре метель, как на улице, ей богу.  
\- А я, если вкратце, имею до вас разговор. Я ваш психиатр из будущего.  
«О» - думает Мика и тревожно всматривается в сумасшедшего.  
\- Займите очередь, - говорит он, стараясь держать ровный тон. Он делает шаг в сторону и, казалось бы, успешно обходит его, но докучливый «психиатр из будущего» выдерживая все тот же снисходительный тон сообщает: «О нет, я пойду с вами» и следует за ним по пятам.  
Мика отправляет ему сердитый взгляд через плечо: «Займите свою очередь, вы не одни», но на открытый конфликт не идет – сумасшедшие бывают опасны, он это знает не понаслышке. Ему крайне необходима поддержка Демьяна Лукича.  
Он ищет глазами Пелагею, чтобы послать за фельдшером, но ее нигде нет. Придется ждать пока она зайдет сама – ведь должна же медсестра занести ему оставшиеся истории.  
Сумасшедший, однако, не сбавляет хода и следует за Микой в кабинет. Пациенты по какой-то причине не возражают и продолжают сидеть, напряженно глядя перед собой, как будто не видя ни его, ни сопровождающего его мужчину в небесно-голубом жакете, с нашейным бантом, всклокоченными волосами и безумием в глазах.  
\- Я уже сказал, займите свою очередь, мужчина! – восклицает Мика, загораживая сумасшедшему проход, - Видите, сколько здесь людей кроме вас, им тоже нужна помощь, может, даже больше, чем вам! – Он пытается найти поддержки у пациентов, но они, все так же, невозмутимо смотрят сквозь него. Мике становится не по себе, и он уже собирается обратиться напрямую, чтобы привлечь их внимание, когда мужчина вдруг быстро сокращает расстояние, стремительно возвышаясь над Микой и загораживая от него пациентов, протягивает руку и, приобнимая за спину, мягко вталкивает в кабинет.  
\- Я буду кричать. – Сообщает ему зачем-то Мика, и отступает вглубь – к стене. Однако не кричит.  
Самозваный «психиатр из будущего» ласково смотрит на него:  
\- Можешь не кричать. И лучше присядь.  
Он переходит на «ты» без предупреждения, и Мику это задевает. То, что он молод не значит, что его не следует уважать.  
\- Смените тон, - велит ему Мика грозным тоном, при этом весь съежившийся и всем своим видом выражающий страх.  
\- Прошу прощения. – Поправляет себя тот, и его улыбка расползается еще шире - Можете не кричать и лучше присядьте.  
\- Чего вы хотите? – спрашивает Мика, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомец располагается за его столом. – Немедленно освободите мое место! – от возмущения он сжимает кулаки, но может только беспомощно смотреть на наглое поведение посетителя.  
Что ему делать?  
Но тут в кабинет заходит Пелагея со стопкой бумаг в руках. Это истории болезней, штук десять, а то и больше. Он хотел просмотреть всю деревню за эту неделю, чтобы проследить совпадения.  
\- Я принесла, - сообщает очевидное Пелагея. На лице у нее сосредоточенное выражение, как будто она изо всех сил старается что-то не забыть. Ей сегодня не до Мики, хоть она и посылает ему взгляд, но как-то вскользь, между делом, как в числе прочих обязанностей, - Что-то еще, доктор?  
\- Да, попросите ко мне зайти Демьяна Лукича, - большими глазами он указывает на своего пациента – Только поскорее.  
Пелагея, на удивление равнодушно, смотрит на «психиатра из будущего» и снова переводит взгляд на Мику:  
\- Хорошо, я передам ему.  
«Когда увижу» - говорит ее тон, и это беспокоит Мику еще больше. Что тут происходит?  
\- Передайте, пожалуйста, поскорее, - настоятельно выделяет он голосом последнее слово вслед выходящей из кабинета Пелагее. Та не откликается, и Мика беспомощно глядит в спину Пелагее, пока она не скрывается за дверью.  
Все, кажется, игнорируют его существование, и это пугает его. Пугает еще и то, что этот человек, что сидит за его столом и разглядывает его своими черными безумными глазами, единственный, кто обращает на него внимание.

 

\- Вы моя галлюцинация? – спрашивает Мика, больше не пытаясь согнать сумасшедшего со своего стула. Ему и не особенно хочется сидеть. Стоять возле окна гораздо лучше.  
Сумасшедший вздрагивает от этого вопроса. В его глазах появляется испуг, который сменяется досадой.  
\- Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы отговорить тебя,.. но судя по тому, что ты принимаешь меня за галлюцинацию… - он резко встает и направляется к Мике. Тот делает шаг назад и упирается задом в подоконник. Отступать некуда, и все, что он может сделать – это выставить вперед руки. Что этот человек намеревается сделать с ним? Он будет сопротивляться, кричать, брыкаться – это не стыдно, это нормальное поведение человека, оно не может испортить ему репутацию, так ведь? Но только он не кричит, когда сумасшедший хватает его за руки. Он только широко смотрит на него с застывшим в глазах ужасом, позволяя ему поспешно расстегнуть запонки на рубашке, а потом задрать рукава вместе с рукавами его белого халата.  
\- Ну вот, я опоздал, - расстроено произносит сумасшедший.  
На коже краснеют следы от проколов, и Мика смущенно и сердито прячет их под рукавами.  
\- Меня зовут Эддисон Бэннетт – сообщает сумасшедший ему, и ухо реагирует на непривычное иностранное имя, - Я прибыл из будущего, чтобы отговорить тебя от употребления морфина, но ты, похоже, перепутал даты в своем дневнике…  
\- Вы что, читали мой дневник? – еще больше испугался Мика, как будто это было самое важное из того, что тот сказал.  
\- Читал. Но дело не в этом, дело в том, что твое пристрастие усугубится, а лечение… лечение будет болезненным и мало действенным…  
\- Так, остановитесь тут. Что вы такое вообще?  
\- Твой психиатр. В будущем. – Эддисону уже наскучило это повторять – он даже закатывает глаза. – А ты морфинист, и твое состояние усугубляется…  
\- Перестаньте мне тыкать!  
\- Малыш, ты вообще обращаешь внимание на мои слова? – грустно улыбнулся Эддисон.  
\- И не называйте меня малышом. – Насупился Мика.  
Эддисон фыркнул и продолжил, не переставая улыбаться, как будто сообщал что-то смешное:  
\- Мика, милый, дело серьезное. Либо ты перестанешь употреблять морфин, либо твое увлечение примет плохой оборот, и мы с тобой станем видеться ежедневно.  
Фамильярность с которой Эддисон обращался к нему была вопиющей, но на этот раз сквозь возмущение Мике удалось уловить смысл сказанного.  
\- Я не морфинист. Я перестану, когда метель прекратится.  
\- Что случится, когда метель прекратится?  
\- Я доберусь до доктора из соседнего округа.  
\- Не пойдешь же ты к врачу, - грустно улыбался Эддисон, - И так и будешь колоть себе вены. Сначала на сгибах рук, потом под коленями...  
\- И что произойдет? – спрашивает Мика, глядя на него внимательно.  
Эддисон опускает глаза:  
\- Шоковая терапия, я не хотел ее применять, но боюсь, что придется…  
\- У меня боли в желудке. Сильные.– Признается Мика и смотрит на него с вызовом – А что я могу сделать, если даже диагностировать не могу? Мне нужен врач.  
\- Да.  
\- Вы же говорите, что тоже врач - сможете диагностировать?  
\- К сожалению, нет… - признается Эддисон, - Я не…  
\- Тогда о чем разговор? – перебивает его Мика, - Зачем вы прибываете из будущего – и это не значит, что я вам верю, - просто, допустим, - зачем вы оказываетесь здесь, если не можете предложить альтернативы.  
\- Я надеялся предупредить тебя от употребления первой дозы, - разводит руками Эддисон - а ты вколол уже четыре. Все что я могу – это выписать тебе рецепт от зависимости.  
\- Какой в этом прок? – взрывается Мика, и говорит со слезами на глазах – Ничто и никто не спасет меня от этой боли, я один на несколько деревень и всем нужна моя помощь. Всем нужна моя помощь, а мне ее ждать не откуда! Один морфий помогает, хотя бы на двенадцать часов.  
\- Время его действия будет сокращаться очень быстро…  
Мика не замечает, что уже заключен в сочувственные объятия, и продолжает, глядя перед собой и упираясь взглядом в нашейный бант:  
\- И я совсем один в этой глуши, мне не с кем говорить, все здесь не как в Москве, все здесь низменное как в захолустье, и люди здесь… И я за всех них несу ответственность, а взамен получаю эти спазмы, эти боли в желудке…  
\- Я знаю, знаю… - примирительно говорит Эддисон, глядя на него ласковыми глазами. Мика поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Их лица разделяет всего несколько сантиметров.  
\- И я совсем одинок - зачем-то повторяет Мика.  
Эддисон мягко улыбается, и Мика чувствует ладонь на своей щеке. Он моргает, и тогда веко выталкивает слезу из внутреннего уголка глаза. Вытесненная, слеза бежит вниз, но Эддисон задерживает ее большим пальцем возле рта.  
\- Там в будущем, мы же не… - спрашивает Мика тихим голосом.  
\- Будущий ты старше меня на четырнадцать лет, и, честно сказать, твой тамошний облик меня не манит…  
\- А нынешний..? – спрашивает Мика. Он смущается своей поспешности, но все-таки глаза не отводит. В них печаль и одиночество, ему так хочется сочувствия, ему так хочется почувствовать, что в этой бесконечной метели он не один.  
Вместо ответа, непрерывно глядя в его невыносимо печальные глаза, Эддисон медленно проводит пальцем по его щеке, размазывая слезу и затем так же медленно склоняется к нему. Мика запрокидывает голову, и закрывает глаза, подставляет губы…  
Он слышит, как ветер свистит за окнами. Он цепляется за плечи Эддисона и прячется от бескрайнего одиночества в этих мгновениях близости, которые никогда больше не повторятся.


End file.
